


Bill loved

by pollycrevette



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill are so in love, But it's mostly about Bill, Fluff, M/M, and his love for Stanny Boy, stan too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollycrevette/pseuds/pollycrevette
Summary: Bill love Stan.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Bill loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ur enjoy <3

Bill loved Stan when he danced.

He loved the soft swinging of his hips, he loved the slowness of his gestures almost sensual, and he loved the heat of his look when it crossed his.

Bill loved Stan’s eyes.

He loved the spark which shone there when he observed birds, he loved the softness of his look when one of them put it close to him, and he loved the heat of his skin when he put his hand on hers.

Bill loved Stan’s hands.

He loved the way whose they slid her in his red hair when he was bored, he loved the way whose they lost on his skin when he sat on his laps, and he loved more than anything when they took his face in coupe for kiss him.

Bill loved kiss Stan.

He loved when it was fast, he loved when it was in love, and he loved when it was sensual. He loved when they kissed under the rain, on the beach, in the forest, on the couch, in front of coffee.

Bill loved Stan.

He loved Stan so hard, so particularly, with so admiration, that he was became addicted to him.

He was became addicted to the spark in his eyes, and to his dimple smile ; he was became addicted to his angelic laugh, and to his lazy sighs ; he was became addicted to the softness of his gestures, to the heat of his look, and to the abruptness of his words. He used to make the most of each time where Stan was in his world, and used to sketch each of his side, each of his skin texture, each of freckles, each of his golden curls, with an infinite tenderness that only him deserved.

He loved when there are only them who counted, only them in Earth, and that Stan looked him like he only saw him, like he only dreamt of him, like he was his world.

Bill loved their world. And when Stan slept, he used to draw of him a world.

He used to draw of Stan a world, because he deserved the world.

He used to draw of Stan a world, because he was his world.


End file.
